For the Greater Good
by immortal7
Summary: The last of the Death Eater trials is for one of the most hated Death Eaters of the War, Pansy Parkinson. Who's crimes include murder, torture, and giving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Ginevra Weasley. Now just why does Harry want to protect her so much.
1. A letter to Hermione

-1Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.

A/N This was an idea that has been biting down on my mind for a while. I have it planned out to be four chapters and hope to have them out at least every two weeks between my other works maybe faster.

Hermione as you receive this letter do not look at me or at all act like anything of importance has happened. I do not want you to do anything but read this as quickly as you can and than give me an answer by either signing the contract on the bottom or not.

Dear Hermione,

If you are reading this that means that you are now in the court room ready to see the trial and conviction of Pansy Parkinson for crimes of being a death eater, murder, torture, and most importantly giving Ginevra Weasley up to Voldemort which in turn lead to her rape and murder. I bet I can feel you looking at me right now. I can understand the feelings you are feeling. Ginevra could possibly have been your best female friend up until our sixth year when it seemed like the world changed for the worst. You and I had become a sorry sight of bitter rivals in a class that looking back didn't matter in the least. I want you to know that even if you never heard it than or you ever hear it from my mouth again that you were, are, and most likely ever will be my best friend and I want to thank you for all the things you have done for me in my life.

Well before I sidetrack myself to much and forget the point of this lets move on and I'll backtrack later on. First off I know that you have decided to leave the magical world after this trial is over. I also know that Luna is at least go with you for a time. I imagine that she is looking at the little trip in to the muggle world is for fun. I also have noticed that since the end of sixth year she has been tagging around you for sometime. Its been what four years, I hate to tell you this, but I doubt she is going anywhere my beloved bookworm. You seem to be just as fascinating to her as her Crumpled Hornshanks or how ever she spells that to be honest I have never bothered to learn and I should have I guess I haven't been that good of a friend to ether of you. And I doubt after my next announcement will have ever have been a good friend period. And yes saving you from the troll doesn't count if I have been truer to myself that day you never would have been in that bathroom in the first place.

Hermione how would you like to be Lady Potter. I want you to know that the outburst you just made was against the rules. Thank god I know how you would react to such a statement. Just to let you know that I charmed this letter with a silencing spell so the words and scream that you undoubtly unleashed in my direction. Now please grab Luna's hand to let her know that you are okay. You may not notice or I am just dense, but she really worries about you. Okay now that your calmed down please don't take this the wrong way, but I am not asking you to marry me. In fact I am asking you to be my heir. Consider it as a way for me to legally make you my sister. If you have no problem with this please sign the form at the back of the letter. I know that this is a hard decision. I just need to make sure that my line and vaults go to somebody I trust with everything that I am. If it helps you any Luna has been named my heir for the Black family since technically there are no more males in line for the seat with the death of Draco. I can claim any one in my family as my heir for Potter, but the Black were adamant that the heir be as close to a pureblood as possible so I decided to give it all to Luna. I only ask that if you sign that contract you do this before they start questioning Pansy.

Hopefully you went ahead and signed your name on the dotted line and I can officially claim you as family. I guess you are wondering what this is all about. I have been staring at this parchment for close to a week trying to figure out what I should write down to you so that you can understand the betrayal's that we have been subjected to in the last ten years. I guess I should start at the beginning. I was a baby newly orphaned and discovered to be an amazing medicine against solidified and up and coming dark lords. In the greatest of all the brilliant ideas I was placed in the loving arms of my Aunt and Uncle. I guess I should say that I was left on the doorstep where my blundering Uncle could step on me in the morning going for his morning paper. I was than brought inside so that the police could be called and I could be taken away from the their nice and perfect world of the neighborhood. That is until they saw a note. Yes that is right Dumbledore didn't even bother to talk to them instead he left a note that threatened my relatives that I would be staying there until I was seventeen and they had no choice in the matter. They didn't take that very well.

While I will admit that at least took care of me as an infant. I guess that even they could not harm a baby. As I grew up and became a young boy of the age of three I was granted a small little cupboard as a room and started what I consider a life of chores. I learned to cook under constant supervision of my Aunt until I was the age of five. Than I was given the chore of breakfast and lunch for the next three years. While I know by the time this story gets out to the public ,and it will one way or another, I did know my name as soon as I could understand the language. I did grow up being called Freak and Boy, but that really only came out later as my accidental magic was at a massive high. I might not have understood it at the time though and the change scared me I guess I don't hate them for all the mental abuse that they subjugated me to through the years I pity them. They could only understand such a small spec of the world so I see no reason for anyone to harm them. Let them grow old and wallow in the guilt that they are very insignificant in the grand scheme of the world. And when Dudley has a magical child that they will cower from or realize just how bad they treated me growing up.

I want to move past my first ten years of life for now though. They are not worth the ink and hours that I would have to dedicate to unraveling all the varies things that I had to put up with over the years. Let us move on to the further manipulations of a man I once was proud to claim as a mentor. The day that I was liberated from what I had deemed my prison. It came in the form of a letter with a charm placed on it. While I can only bet that you know the name of the charm I just know its effects. It was a two part spell. The first part was minor compulsion spell to trust the Weasley's on my first encounter with them and the second was a inhibitor on my magical core. I'm sure you have a very cross look on your face of horror. It only gets better next I am given a very incomplete letter and as nice as he was a very biased guide to reintroduce me to the magical world. I'm sure that you were told how to get on to platform nine and three quarters. I was not. I was told to just go to King's Station and find the platform. Which in turns out I didn't have a clue much like every other muggle on that day. Until suddenly by some strange form of chance a completely pureblooded family just happened to have taken a new way to get to the station that day. And they just happen to be speaking loud enough for everyone to hear about things like muggles and walking through the barrier. The family of course was the Weasleys and somehow I just happened to share a compartment with one Ronald Weasley and had to watch his sister run the platform chasing after my window like a distressed lover. Which is disturbing even more now as she was only ten than. And the rest of the day I am sure you remember.

I am sure that I could write a few books on our adventures that lead us to the point in our lives we are at now. I have found a few things out over the years that I have been unable to verify like you would like, but I know that after Halloween on our first year you were placed under a spell that would not let you tell me certain things about my past. In fact I think that it also made you stand Ronald more than you would have normally. I also thought you would like to now that I had to drag Ronald to help get you away from the troll. I heard not to long ago he claimed he went willingly. I know that I could keep a very detailed report of where we were charmed, but this letter would be to long. I left all my notes in my study that are yours not matter what. If you have signed my contract than I can also legally let you have all the information that I have from Dumbledore's private study. I hope you can gladly use it much better than I ever could. To just outline some key events of our school years I know that you broke the charms before I did in our third year, but you were placed back under before we left. Which is why you tried to stay friends with Ronald in our fourth year.

Fourth year is when I started fighting my own charms. It was mainly due to the use of the imperius curse by Jr. That and amazingly the way you looked in your dress at the ball. I know I hid it and said something stupid, but you looked so beautiful that night and I was an idiot for ever thinking about Cho when I could have had you. That however is a different story. By the beginning of our fifth year I was placed under a much harsher charm. Yet once again if you never could tell I broke that one as well. It is just that being under the charm had become so common for me I didn't act any different, yet how many people do you know would break a date with a woman they had been pining over for two years just to go to their best friend. I want you to know that even though Sirius dying hurt, as I watched you fall from that curse I stopped breathing. Nothing else mattered I thought I might as well die because you were dead. It took Nev to knock me out of it. Come to think about it I never did thank him for that.

After Dumbledore told me the ravings of a mad woman right after my godfather died I went for a walk. That is when I figured I was being used. That is when I realized that I was in love with you. The one person who no matter what stood by my side for what ever reason. I figured that I didn't need to stress over Sirius because he never would have wanted me to do that for him. So I had planned on asking you out that summer when I was released, but you had been charmed again and now you were showing affections towards Ronald. So I let it slide trying to figure out what I could have done as I watched our closeness disappear in over two months. Which leads me back to the year of hell. Sure it wasn't as action packed as other, but sixth year was the worst we ever had.

Yet I also had an angel that year. She has the purest black wings I have ever seen and well I don't think you want any of the details. It happened the second week back I was off on my own since you were angry over the book and I didn't want to be around you making eyes at Ronald. Just past a stair case and she grabbed me and threw me against a wall. Before I could even protest I was being kissed. It was great. Than I found out who kissed me. It was Pansy Parkinson. To say I freaked would be an understatement. In fact I believe my word were something like 'what the bloody hell is wrong with you?'. I shoved her off of me and I turned to leave only to find myself in a full body bind. I got scared and worried about what she was going to do to me. Than she bent down to me as said will you behave if I let you up. It was so movie like it wasn't funny. I think I did a very good impression of a fish at that moment and just nodded my head slightly. Which thinking back means I had broken the spell, but you live and learn.

I don't want to bore or embarrass you with the details, but in little over a two weeks after that incident Pansy and I rushed a physical relationship rather quickly. At first we were both using each other to ease the pain of the other. She no longer wanted anything to do with the pain being in this life, but was to afraid to let it all go. In fact that is why she stunned me that day she wanted me to kill her. She tried to anger me, taunt me in to loosing control. It didn't work instead she collapsed in to my arms and I held her as she cry the whole night. Its amazing just how bad you can judge a person if you don't know them. I hated myself for falling into the roll of my relatives. I looked back and realized you were right. I had become a bully to a certain type of person and could only feel contempt for myself and worry about how you would feel about me. So I let her have a chance. In those two weeks nothing ever happened to doubt her intentions towards me. Yet I used her a replacement. Now don't get me wrong Pansy is smart, but I have yet to meet a person that could out do you. She knew that I wanted you and I knew she wanted the reaper. So we held each other in an accord. We would use each other to be happy as we could at the moment.

If any of my so called friends in the dorms would have even noticed anything abut me they would have noticed that from about the time of your birthday to the middle of November I never slept in the dorm. I can't tell you when it happened I just know that it did, but I fell in love with her. She has this side of her that scares me because it is so cold and forceful. That is the side we saw for five years. It was created to be a barrier between her and the world. She is much like Luna in that way. I know you can understand me if I put it that way. I hope that maybe just maybe I live past this date and you still are talking to me I would like to introduce the two of you. I guess only time can tell. I can't see myself with out her.

And than it happened. About mid November I lost her. I forgot all about her. And the world that had just barely started to make sense for me again disappeared. All I could think about was Ginevra. It was the most angry I had ever felt in my life to see her and Dean snogging in the common room. I mean when I screamed Crucio at Bellatrix I wasn't as angry. I hope you can see my problem now. I took Luna to that stupid party and treated her horribly. She is a good friend and didn't deserve me to treat he like that. Hermione don't ever hurt her, she is more special that you know.

Moving on, of course you know all about stupid obsessions that year don't you. I know that you had a little candle for Ronald before that year, but did you ever wonder why to came out so bad in our sixth year. The same reason I thought I had a monster in my chest. We were being drugged with potions. I guess it was not right for the hero to settle for a commoner. I know that all Ronald wanted to do to you was treat you as a portable sperm deposit box. So don't feel bad for what is going to happen to him or his family in the future. I keep letting my feelings control my actions so I should hurry up before I have to rewrite this. Needless to say I spent the rest of the year in a funk. Only happy for those last two weeks that I was with my beloved Ginevra. Do you know that she tried to put out on our first day together. I some how found the control to turn her down. Than it happened Snape killed Dumbledore. And my mind was free. I guess that a lot of the potions needed a power supplier to work and with him dead the control went away. I broke up with Ginevra but I still wanted her. And I walked towards that staircase I had in the beginning of the year. It happened with the same results. I was free of all the cobwebs and I kissed her back. Than she shoved me away claiming I was a bloody bastard. How… well lets say what all she said is no longer important. And that is when I did the stupidest thing ever in my life. I reacted out of a rash hatred. I know that this letter hardly goes in depths of my unordered mind, but right there I came up with a plan. It was half to prove to her that I loved her and half to get a spy in the death eaters. That was the moment I gave Ginevra Weasley over to the hands of Pansy as a gift for Tom that would get her high in the group by giving away my girlfriend. I wanted her to pay for using me against my will.

I'm sure that your hate me now. I won't go in to details about the next three years of the war you were there. I made Ginevra in to a martyr and I don't regret it. As fast as you read they should be starting to question Pansy and having her tell the world it was my plan on how to punish the bitch. I'm going to attempt to save her. I might die or might escape. I will write you to see if you hate me if I live. I hope you have signed the papers if so you are now the head of the Potter clan. I lied to you one last time because while I don't love you like love her I still love you and I never wanted a sister. I'm kicked out and done. I am finally and simply Harry. This way when charges are brought up against me the Weasley's can not take it from you since they all were in on the potions and spells that we were under. The twins to Percy and I know that they would use that law we created to take the Malfoy fortune from you since to them you are nothing but a mudblood. I hope they all burn in hell and only wish I could have given them all to Bellatrix.

Well I fear that my time has come to an end. Wither that be by execution or prison that is to be decided. I am going to miss my best friend. And I wish you the best of luck and eternal happiness. I have one last request or better yet two. The first is this please look after Narcissa. All she does anymore is read and paint and I feel that her life is my responsibility so please look after her. And finally if I die I would like to be placed near my parents. If you want to know more stay close eye to the newspaper for more info.

Love forever

Harry

End Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. To be honest it seems unpolished to me, but I going to post this all anyway. If you want leave your thoughts laying around so I can see them. Later everyone.


	2. A letter to the public

-1Disclaimer: Attention! Attention! All readers and lawyers I do not own Harry Potter. That is all.

A/N Here is the second chapter of the story. It is smaller than the first, but I hope you find it as intriguing.

Chapter Two: Letter to the Public

Dear Public,

To be honest I'm not positive that you deserve this little snippet of how little you understand your world. You my many adoring fans, stalkers, and enemies are what is known as sheeple. Which in terms that you will be able to understand means you find the most charismatic person of the moment and let that person demand any thing and you follow. It must be a most boring way to wait to die. I must confess that in all the years that you have voted for my head on a platter or my heavenly light to grace your earthly form I don't really understand it. It may have something to do with actually struggling to live. For close to eleven years I have personally been hated and loved by you people more than any other wizard in history, but that is a topic for another time is it not.

Now I'm sure that many of you dear readers are so confused at the moment that if has never occurred to you as individual to act anyway different that how you are right now. You go home and complain to your spouse or your friends on how the whole world is completely unfair to you and than you go to sleep and reintegrate your self right back in to it the next day. I once had high hopes for you all that when the threat of Voldemort was gone that you would come out of your houses and realize that the only way to not let this happen ever again is to stand up for yourselves.

You have proven my faith wrong and I really don't know how I feel about that. Any way enough about how sad I feel for the majority of you little beings and more on to facts that shall scar you. Right now you have a man elected Minister by the name of Arthur Weasley. I'm sure that you all know him about six feet two inches, red hair, and an obsession with muggle objects that is only topped by his greed. I'm sure that you are all going the minister is such and harmless and nice man. Believe what you want, but this also a man who drugged a sixteen year old boy so that he would fall in love with his daughter and gain the fame and fortune his family once had a century and a half ago. However this man did not do it alone he had the help of a certain departed headmaster. These are your heroes and role models. People willing to whore out their daughter for a few more galleons and a mention in a book that nobody will ever read in a two hundred years.

Of course our dear heroes didn't do it alone, no the whole family helped. They gained the trust of the boy and used him with plans of throwing him away much like you throw away an discard edition of the Prophet. I suppose that I could go on and on about all the miss deeds of the people you placed in charge of the world you live in, but it would be much more fun if you actually stand up for your selves and do it yourselves. Who knows you may find that you have been messed with as well.

I hope that this little piece has given you some things to think about and that is all that I feel that I can put up with you fools who can not think for themselves. The rest of this piece is to apologies to those that I my self have wronged for no cause and to make a few announcements that will most likely effect your world for the better or worse depending on your point of view.

First and foremost I would like to say that I am sorry for the death of Ginavera Weasley. As I am sure that you all know by now I am the one who ordered her death. I gave her over to my lover for the sole purpose of revenge and to have a spy that I trusted in the inner circle of the Death Eaters. I after all know more about the symbolism that you place behind her fallen body for the last four years than anyone else in the magical world at the moment. She was the one piece that said that even the bloody purebloods were not safe. I will admit that you took to the cause under her vintage a lot more forceful than I had ever thought possible. It was one of those moments that made me proud of you only to have it washed away with your coming back to complacency after the final blows and spells. As far as I know she knew of the drugs in my system, but had been raised to be basically that perfect wife for me. So I can't help, but feel like what I did here is a little wrong.

I want to apologies to two people that are not with you anymore. In fact I am the one who placed them out of the country. Remus and Tonks I hope that you can forgive me for the way that I tricked you out to the country before the international travel ban was put in to place. You were so angry at Hermione and I. I don't deny that I basically kidnapped you and placed you somewhere that I knew neither one of you would be hurt. My family is what I think you are. You named me the godfather of your child long before he was born. To this day I regret that more than likely that I shall never see him. I heard that he is very cute for a offspring of you two. You told me that it was my duty to protect the little guy if something was ever to happen. Well a war happened and I figured the best thing for a young child to have to live a long and happy life was his parents. So I claim godfather's rights and the fact that I didn't want your death's on my head. Yes I know that you were all grown up and could take care of yourselves, but for one of the few times in my life I wanted to be selfish, which meant you were very much alive and I was very much a coward lacking my customary Gryffindor courage by not visiting and not giving you a whole letter that you deserved, but I for the life of me could not find it in my heart to write. After all I always have been horrible with goodbyes.

Neville Longbottom is what everyone should base their stereotypes of a true Gryffindor to be. He has the courage and the brains to look any situation and make a rational choice of how to handle it. I remember quite clearly when at the age of eleven he stood up to his friends so that we would not lose any more house points. We body-binded him and went anyway. Now I know that most of you will claim that he should have just ignored us, but he was worried that we would get hurt and not so much about the points. It took me a few years to come to terms with that. However by that time he proved himself to me again. Most of you don't know this, but in the end of our fifth year a small group of students including myself infiltrated the department of mysteries and fought and helped capture twelve death eaters. Six students and we won to a small degree. At the age of fifteen he withstood the pain caused by Bellatrix's Crucio. No many of you adult wizards could ever do that, but he did. I never personally thanked him for all the help he gave me over the years. I hope that he understands that I would not be here today if not for him and if I am still alive after my incident yesterday that I one day can repay the kindness and friendship he showed me.

Finally I wish to apologize to Pansy. I wronged you so many ways. I forgot you due to a potion just after we had decided to move our relationship further. I forced you to enter a world that I told you I would keep you safe from or kill you myself. You killed for me so that the killing would stop. You slept with inner circle members so that we could gain information to stop attacks. You gave up our child so that you could continue on with our work could continue and we could try again in a brighter world. You basically gave me your heart and soul and I don't believe that I took very good care of it. I hope that if I have fail in my duties to protect and save you like any worthwhile husband that you see this and know my guilt for the pain and nightmares that I have place on you. You are my wife and have been for two years, hopefully we made it and are alone somewhere, but in case I fail I'm sorry and I love you. One day I hope you can forgive me for all the pain I have put you through.

Those are all the people that I have not met in person or left a letter with further instructions. I am sure that you all as the simple minded people that you are have found your self even more confused than before, but I find myself not really caring anymore. In my time with you I have found myself a hero and a villain. Now I only want to be Harry. And from now on that is all I am. I am no longer a Potter or the head of the house of Black. Unless I have been mistaken those houses are now under the complete control of Hermione Potter and Luna Black. I have no claim to any of the rights that the houses give me since I have removed myself from them. This means that to some of you I have left a muggleborn and what some might consider a lunatic in charge of a lot of power in your world. Between the two of them I have left in their control almost seven votes do what they want with them. And I am positive that in the continuation of your world that many of the friends we have made over the years that agree with us will vote in their favor as well. I hope that one day you all can find a way to think for yourselves, but after looking back at the last thousand years I don't have very high hopes. This is more than likely that last words many of you shall ever hear or see of mine.

Regards,

Harry The-Boy-Who-Lived

End note: As I mentioned this is the second chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. It was kind of hard to right since it was not the first draft. I may post the first draft as a omake after I'm done and you can read it than. I hope this answered some questions and gave you some more. The next chapter shall not be letter form as it will show you the court room scene and what happens. I plan on it being the last chapter and hope to have it up soon, but I have received a promotion at work and have less time to write. As always leave your opinions if you want or don't. Next chapter Death. Later everyone.


	3. The death of Harry James Potter

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N Here it is what I'm sure is the final chapter besides the slight omake I have. Burn me if you want.

Chapter 3 The Death of Harry James Potter

I have never been what you would call a normal person. At the age of one I was left abandoned with a collection of people that had in there own view of the world with very instincts of hatred and murder being force to take care of me. I grew up in a cupboard under the stairs of my aunt and uncle's house. If that doesn't sound like a very bad fantasy topic starter than I really don't know what is. I went on to be almost killed once a year from the time I was eleven. While other kids in my school dorms were having dreams of girls blowing them and swallowing or begging them to fuck them harder like the fantasized sex gods they wanted to be for puberty, I had dreams of a student not four years older than me dieing in front of my face. Or a man with no nose and glaring red eyes taunting me with his presence. Or my personal favorite my mother screaming and dieing on top of me. I think I got a good wank maybe once every six months from the time I was fourteen, but you now what I'm famous and rich. At least I guess that is what most people would say if they heard my problems. Isn't that what the Yanks say when a celebrity complains about their life. In truth all I have left anymore is this house.

However lately the house has become to still for me. I can't help but think that in away that I am being punished for all the things that I have done in my life. Maybe it will get better or maybe it will get worse, I try not to think about it. I just push on for the last day on the earth that shall be graced to me soon I hope. So I've decided that I'm going to soak things up and hope that in the end they last me on what is the end to an amazing ride.

I look around the house that I had built for us not three years ago. That's when I knew no matter what she was going to be my wife. Wow was it really three years ago. It feels like it was so much longer, an entire lifetime. I guess that war will do that to you, but this is all that I ever wanted and was blessed with someone who thought along the same lines that I do. Luna helped give me the idea for the area to build. It was built in a minor forest in the middle of Sweden. She had told me that this was were her father and her use to go looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. She told me that it was always so peaceful here and that hardly anyone ever seemed to make out that far.

So as a war brewed on in my home country I started to build a life in another for the two of us. I have a beautiful garden in the back that I can say truthfully I have the Dursleys to thank for. I just want to let the whole thing disappear. This building is the only thing that I haven't given up in my short life. This is the final place that I could claim I was happy as well. You and I for a couple that has only been together for roughly three years built a lot of memories here. Some of them bad at the same time some of them so wonderful.

The kitchen is the first place we made love here. I was showing you the house I had built for us and you just attacked me. I never stood a chance, but to be honest I was not really trying ether. I remember the way that you sunk your teeth gently in to my chest and continued on to the tops of my feet. I can honestly say that I never could have had a nightmare of the snake hole variety holding you as we slept. You forced me to feel normal in that area. I would if I did wake up screaming have my dreams revolving around ether you or Hermione being captured.

I'm not going to think about those right now. I just need to focus on you right now. I know some may think I'm biased, hell most would, but you are so beautiful. The way you walk on the balls of your feet it causes this swing in your hips. The fireplace in the sitting room has a nice collection of images to it as well. The whole house was built for the fact that it would have what ever was needed. I love the whole house except one room.

I fortify myself to look in the baby's room. And while I can still have all the horrible memories attached to it. Their was some a nice selection of decent memories as well. I build the crib with my own hands. It was such an amazing experience. That day just brings back good thoughts. The feel of your hands caressing my shoulder's to release the tension. The way you would trace runes on my back with your finger tips. The moisture on the back of my neck as she slowly suckled your lips to my skin. The way your whole body glowed when you found out that we were going to be parents.

The room also has a feeling of dread in it as well. You felt the burn of that bastards mark as he pulled all his members to him. You had come back crying and at the same time dry sobbing in to my arms four days after wards. The look in your eyes as your lips told me that the bastard had found away to increase the power of his followers to help counter act the way I was thwarting his plans. You never told me what got rid of our baby only that it was gone. I held you as much as I could for a month to console you and prove to you that I didn't hate you or consider you a failure. I told you we would have plenty of kids after I finally killed the bastard. I could tell though that the ritual more than likely ruled that possibility out. I could see the pain in your eyes so vividly much the same way back in school from when Draco and her parents would call her worthless and hit her. I promised myself than and there that if I could I would force those eyes to never come back out of you again.

I think that those tears were what finally broke me. I know that with in a year I had finally found the last of his bloody soul pieces and destroyed them. I made sure that the bastard knew what pain was. I still smile sometimes as the way his voice cracked and the sounds he made as he screamed comes to me from time to time.. All he ever did was hurt my family, well I made sure that each and everyone of them was left as a message to taunt me. I'm sure that he didn't like the results of his little plan.

I close the door behind me and stare at the house that we built and wonder if maybe one day we can come back to it and not have it filled with so many bitter memories of the way we used to be and how we had to be to make sure we both lived through the bloody mess all the damn purebloods had created., but for now I'm just going to take the things inside of it that matter the most to you and I. Our wedding rings that nether of us have ever had a chance to wear in public and the thousands of pictures I had to have take of us since we have been together. The rest is just wood and stone that I can make some where else. I reach for the small bell that is stored in my pocket and wait a few seconds for it to activate and take me to number twelve so I can say goodbye to Narcissa and wait to the trial to start.

I feel its pull and wait for the twirling sensation to go away meaning I'm in the sitting room of number twelve. As usual Doby greets me with a strange mixture of a hug and a bow. I left the small elf here to take care of his former mistress and make sure that any visitors to the house are turned away, help giving truth to the rumors of my hatred of well wishers and fans. I watch Doby pop away and take that as a sign to go and visit my ward or one of my great mistakes.

I can see Crissy slowly sweeping a brush across the canvas in a purely muggle fashion that if the reasons behind it didn't hurt I might laugh out loud. Narcissa Black was once a powerful witch that held the ear of almost as many political figures as her departed husband. Hermione and I had departed from everyone during the war expect Luna since they thought that the Order was the best way to win back the control that they had lost. They wanted to play rebel soldiers the Weasley's more so due to Ginny's remains being found crucified in the Ministry. Those stupid fools had thought that they could fight someone who had taken control of enough of the government to place a warning there. So my little trio decided it would be best to take legal actions with those still in control.

We slowly strip the accounts of known Death Eaters giving most of the money back to the victims using a law we had created that taxed a family of funds for any great wrong that they had done to a person or a group of people, thankfully with Draco thinking himself an incredible wizard after his failed raid in Hogwarts gave of plenty to charge his family with. That was when I used the power being in charge of the House of Black entitled me. I stripped Malfoy of a wife and a sizeable amount of gold. It was only when a dazed Narcissa showed up at my house did I figure out what had gone wrong with our plan. She couldn't speak and she was bleeding from what appeared to be a massive beating. I was forced by magic to take her in and found out that I may have destroyed her. In the last two years I have only gotten out of her was that a sort of marriage prenuptial that magically bound her unable to speak her mind of any form on the topic that involved in the magical world. She could state facts, but never anything that could be not be proven true at that moment.

After awhile she just gave up speaking all together and took up painting. That is all she did when she wasn't eating. I think it's the only way she knows how to express herself anymore since all she really knows is based some where in the magical world. I had hoped that when we took down Malfoy that the spell would just disappear, but even when Hermione took care of Draco in the honor duel that left her with the last remaining items of value that he owned, namely his name and title. I think she still has nightmares for the way that she killed him. I wish I could help her talk about it, but that is where we differ she took her parent's killer life and it hurts her to know she has it in her do those things and I feel satisfied that I made my parent's killer scream like it would save his life. But than she doesn't have to listen to her mother scream over and over every time that a dementor gets close ether.

I'm letting myself focus on the negative more that I should today. What is that old saying live today because it might be your last. So I look at the picture that she is painting. I can see she is one of her more darker moods today since she has a picture of me protecting you from a hail of green lights. I wonder if this is how she thinks today will end. I know she knows all about you and I. So maybe this is the way she wants me to die for all the pain that I have place her in. I know that I don't have nearly enough time to figure it out. I grasp her hand to stop the stokes and turn her face towards me.

"I'm sorry." Its all I say than I place a small kiss on her forehead. I hope she knows that I mean it. Its not just little words that I let out to make myself feel better. Maybe her change of heart on how she treated others came form the way her life is now, but I guess I still want to be a little hopeful that people act different than how they are. I believe that Hermione would say something like it was an important quality to have. However I just don't want to go through life thinking everyone is out to kill me.

I let go of her hand and turn not looking back at the picture of my death. I wander over to the front door the whole time listening to Sirius's mother scream before Doby gets the enchanted curtains closed. I guess that was one thing that Dumbledore never lied to me about, nobody had yet to figure out how to get her portrait down from the wall. The stupid bitch attached herself to a major support beam which made it impossible to just take the wall with her. I look at Doby one more time before I exit the house. "Doby." I know my voice startles him since I verily speak when I'm here. "You have always been a good friend Doby." I stop him before he starts to get emotional on me. "Can you help Luna and Hermione take care of Narcissa for me?" He just nods, but I can tell he is confused more than likely because he doesn't think that anything can stop me if I but my mind to it. The way he sees me is kind of frightening sometimes.

I close the door behind me so I don't have to deal with the poor guy when everything processes through. As I expected there is a small black car waiting outside of the building for me. "Mister Potter." I look up for a second than try to ignore him even more. :Mr. Potter, we here to give you a lift to the location of the trial. The Minister would like to have some words with you along the way." I'm glad that this is a thing I expected to happen or I might have been more inclined to just blow the small little car up and move on. I need to calm down and focus on what is more important.

"Harry my boy it has been so long since we have seen you." I stare at the balding red head before me. I thank whatever god that has been out there punishing me for crimes in a past life that the car is to constricted for Molly to reach out and hug me. So instead I have to sit between the twins while I stare at Molly, Arthur, and Ron.

"Where are the rest of the family Arthur?" I guess a little small talk will help pass the time. Its ether that of I appear as unconcerned about the trial as I am from their perspectives.

"Bill couldn't make it. A matter of minor urgency happened at Gringotts this mourning and he is being delayed. Charlie will meet us there. And as you know Percy still isn't talking to us." I hold in a smile from the news of what might have happened to the oldest Weasley child.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I have been out of touch for a while haven't I. I've just been kind of lost since the war ended." I play a twist on the truth pity card that I'm positive these idiots will fall for.

"Don't worry Harry. Justice will see that bitch gets hers for what she did to my daughter." I clench my fist slightly as she calls you my wife a bitch, but calm myself enough that its not to noticeable.

"Arthur can I have a favor? Can you make me a portkey so I can leave right after the trial. I don't think I'm going to be able to handle the press afterwards." I pull out the rings I kept in my pocket. I can tell they know what they are.

"Are those wedding bands Harry?" I can tell by looking in the man's eyes that he has completely misunderstood the items in my hand. I actually figured he would. They to this day still think that I am hopelessly in love with there daughter. I'm even positive that Molly has convinced herself that the reason that a small, but delicate emerald in the center of the engagement ring instead of a ruby or a diamond is because of Ginny's infatuation of my eyes. I would hate to tell her that you just like emeralds. Or that you have even gone as far as to ask me to have my eye color changed because of the resemblance they have to the green of the killing curse and that fact makes you fell uncomfortable at times.

"Yes they are Arthur." And with that I now have a nice and neatly made set of portkeys that shall get me past the ministry's nice and annoying set of wards. I have also kill the urge for any other forms of small talk that they had hoped to use to enrapture me even farther in to the cause of the hatred of you, my love, than they already think I am.

Thankfully the car ride take very little time with the legal charms that have been put upon it. I let them get out of the car first since they are more of the offended party than I am. Of course the rest of the world doesn't see it that way, but I would like to think sometimes that I'm a little better than the sheep that have over bred in this stagnate society. So I walk solemnly behind the Weasleys and let the press take enormous amounts of pictures of my melancholy and angst. I'm sure that the pictures will go well with that article that I'm going to have posted tomorrow in the Prophet and other major wizarding newspapers in the world.

They are leading me to court room ten. I wonder if this is in a sad form of irony. It wasn't even ten years ago that I was being tried in this court room for crimes that I didn't commit yet my life is going to end in here for crimes I did commit and I'm not on trial. I can see that everyone is here and ready to slam a guilty verdict down on top of you. The only difference I can see is that the public is very much here with a vengeance. I'm glad that I don't have to sit next to the Weasleys for the proceedings. In fact I'm right behind you. I can tell that they haven't been taking very good care of you just by the way that your hair is matted in the back. I can see a that you have annoyed someone do to a small cut along the back of your left check, but as your eyes catch mine I can tell that they haven't been able to do anything else to you. Pansy love, you still have that lovely fuck the world and everyone in it glint in your eyes that I was shown so much over the years in school.

That and I have to hold in a laugh from watching all the big and strong Aurors keeping a fair distance for you as if you were diseased. Most people would not have not noticed, but there is a small look a fear in their eyes as well, which tells me that Arthur sent a few of the more randy Aurors in to your cell over the last month of your imprisonment and they discovered that nice little charm I placed on you my dear my wife to make sure that after the ritual nobody would ever touched you in that way again unless I allowed it. I wonder if the gabbing hole the spell was meant to leave was in his crotch or his mouth.

The session is about to begin. I look back to see Hermione staring at me with her mouth opening and closing like she is screaming at me. Thankfully Luna stops her from making to much of a scene. Although kissing her like that may have not have helped as much at stopping the crowd from looking at them as much as Hermione in a rant mood silence. I don't want to bring to much attention to them and turn back around and stare at the back of the head of you dear.

"Pansy Parkinson, you are being tried for the crime of being a death eater. We will now begin this session by inducing you with a Veritaserum. Please open your mouth so it may be administered." I clutch the rings in my hand as I feel my magic change inside of me. I give Hermione a quick look to see if she is signing on the document that I had given her. I turn back to see Pansy give a slight shudder as well. I wonder if I'm as ready for this as I would like to think that I am. I stare at the small glass phial that slowly drops three little drops on to the tongue of yours, my dark little demon.

"Please state your name for the record." I have to give him this the man giving the questions is very good at hiding his emotions.

"Pansy." I can tell her one word answer has confused most of the room.

"Pansy what?'' Evidently her answer struck a nerve with little man.

"Just Pansy." The man turns a slight red for a second and gives me a small reminder of dear old Vernon. The man seems willing however to move on.

"Can you give the reasons for He-Who-Must-Not -Be-Named awarded you such high honors as to being placed in his inner circle. You are rather young for such a high ranking Death Eater and I want you to remember that the testimony of the late Dolohov is to be used as an eye witness account." Smart. The man is moving on and just going for the conviction. I rather admire that in a person.

"I gave Tom Riddle Ginavera Weasley." I feel a small shudder flow through me at your emotionless voice.

"Why did a prominent pureblood as your self at the time give Riddle another pureblood. I thought Death Eaters were all about blood purity?" I wonder what this man is looking for. Its not like you are going to be found innocent. I wonder if he know or suspects my involvement already.

"My fiancé at the time suggested it. So that I could get in the dark lords favor." It's like a bad film watching this. You know the ending, but I can tell that you are fighting the potion making this drag out. I hope you aren't trying to protect me some how. We both already knew that this could happen love.

"I had thought that Draco Malfoy was already in Riddle's good graces at the time with his success of having the late Headmaster Dumbledore killed. Why would he what you to gain respect as well, surely being promised to him at the time granted you the same respect with the inner circle?" So that is his game. Well played Mister Weasley. Not even a year after Hermione slipped away from you and here you are trying to take the Malfoy fortune and title from Hermione by claiming that his family wrong you more first. Just because you couldn't even take Draco in a fair duel you try and sneak wealth in another way. Very Slytherin like. Your ancestors must be proud.

"My fiancé was not Draco Malfoy." And this is were the fight starts. I hope that I can at least save you. It is the least I can do for all the pain I have put you through.

I can also tell the man is shocked by the response. He must have been listening to the Hogwarts gossip line to much. "And who was your fiancé at the time?"

"Harry Potter." I can feel the air get sucked out of my lungs form the simultaneous gasp of the room and that is when is get up from my seat. I'm rushing to you as fast as I can even though your only a few feet away from me. I know that the room is basically going through a giant brain fart and is reacting very slowly after such a harsh answer. I know that you can't help me right now being drugged. I wish I could say that the whole room was standing still like its suppose to in situations in moments like this, but than I never was a normal person so why should I expect this to change now.

I wish I had shown you just how much I loved you better in the little time we had together. I wish that I could slip this ring on your finger and proclaim to the world just how much I love you and that how proud I am that you said yes to me all those years ago to be my wife. Except this isn't a time for what some may call the finer things in life which in a way fits us so well. I just let you ring fall from my hand in to your lap and wait for it to just verily touch you before I let out the activation words. "I will always love you." As I start to feel the familiar pull of my own ring I can hear the thoughts of how the Weasley's were going to use my activation word as a public moment on my love for their daughter. I truly wish that I could see the look on their faces after your announcement. In stead I feel the ring take you away with me right behind you. Except for some reason the room glows green from a position behind me. I want to turn to see who cast it, but ignore the curiosity that has ravished me for my life and focus on you and how I'm not going to hurt you anymore. "I love yo…"

A/N I figured that this would be a good place to end it. I'm not sure I like this chapter, but I'm also sure that if I keep staring at it like I have for the last two and a half weeks that I'll go mad. Hate it or Love it I wouldn't mind being told, but not pressure. I might rewrite this later, but that is as they say things for another day. Later everyone.


	4. A letter to Ron & family

-1Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N Yes I know this is short, but it was meant to be short. Inside this is forms of Weasley bashing and crude jokes you have been warned. So enjoy.

Ronald Weasley and the Family of Betrayers

Dear Ronald,

I hope that this letter reaches you with a feeling of good spirits and cheerful tidings. I want to thank you for everything that you and your family have done for me over the years. I truly feel that I would not be the person that I am today if it was not for you all generously let me in to your home all those years ago. I have wanted to say these things to your family for some time and I always wondered when the best time would be to bring up the questions I have. So here you are in the Minister's Office more than likely desperately trying to get that law Hermione and I erected three years ago to work for you. I'm even positive that you have bribed the members of Wizengamot to really push for the right to claim my birthright. I just thought you should know that your attempts are futile. If you are reading this letter than it means that you have to talk to somebody else to get the gold to make your family rich.

In reading this form of the letter you will receive nothing. For even if I ordered Pansy to give your sister up, it was for the greater good. You should be proud your whore of a sister and daughter actually achieved something in death that I am positive she would have disgrace in life. I have let myself divert the attentions of this piece of the letter to a mention for the later part. Your family's plan will not work since my name is Harry. That is right Harry, there is no Potter or Black anywhere near my name as I have been a disgrace to my families and removed as punishment. So if you want you can have the rights to everything in my private vault. Inside you will find my hand me downs and a unique collection of memories. I figure that the clothes might go for something as they belonged to me, but what I really want to talk to you about is the little glass vials. They hold inside of them little touches of hospitality that the Weasley family has ever given me.

For the first one it shows me being beaten by my cousin on the day my first letter came. The second vial shows me having to drag you to save Hermione. The third shows a moment farther in time. It shows you breaking me out of bedroom in the summer before second year. Another vial shows Dumbledore and Charlie charming the bag to give me the meanest dragon in the contest. The next shows the twins hexing me to give them the winnings of the tournament. I have a giant collections of vials that show your darling Ginevra's exploits through out her fourth year and up. I will admit with those I could never have to buy a porno again if the mood struck me. Your sister wasn't picky mate male, female, or animal. Some for money and some for pleasure. I thank what ever god was looking out for me the day she offered to get on her hands and knees right there in the deserted corridor. Lets move on to the darling curse breaker of the family. Bill is one of the stupidest fucks I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. How can a man about to marry one of the most beautiful women in the world lay with a cheap whore on the eve of his wedding just because he was horny and the honeymoon was a night away.

Now I am a reasonable person. Truly I am. I have all those lovely memories and more, but here is the deal. I won't use them or have them sent out depending on if you follow my terms. I maybe dead, at this point I'm not sure, but I will not allow you to hurt my family. I will have a word with you all and than you will sign a contract and swear an oath to my terms or there will be hell to pay.

First person first. In fact with start with family member that has effected me the least first. Percy, you're a well to be honest I don't know. You really only hurt me for your job so congratulations your just a sheeple with insecurity issues. And you wonder why Penny left you. Look in the mirror one day and ask you would want to marry you, hell just touch you ether. I know I wouldn't, but that is me. Moving on…

Bill you and Charlie equal out in the who pissed Harry off more meter, but you can go first. One I sent that memory of you and the whore to your wife and year and a half ago. If you have been wondering why you haven't been getting any and are suffering a sever case of blue balls that lead to more whores well lets just say that never piss off a Veela. They may take the appearance of a quick and unplanned revenge schemer, but they can take their time when they want to. I think she has had her fill though so in a few days you should be served divorce papers and your job termination papers as well. See goblins take things like dishonoring marriage vows serious and that makes you untrustworthy have fun looking for a job. I wonder how you fill being the first Weasley in over two centuries to have you marriage end in something other than death. You must be proud. P.S. in the future you might want to make sure that the women you sleep with can't be enticed with a few pieces of gold to give up their memories of your infidelities. P.S.S. You might want to learn how the shag as well every woman I talked to said you were like a gunshot and never did your job right. What happened to the Weasley fertility and sex magic rumors or did you just get the short end of the stick.

Charlie!! Incase you didn't know that means I was screaming your name. You tried to kill me. I'm not positive you meant to, but actions speak louder than words. I hope one of your little pets decides you're a better looking meal than a handler.

George and Fred, the two who in the end I thought would never turn on me. Yet you did. I hope that you have paid your taxes and filed correctly. I'm calling a final prank as your partner, a goblin audit. Its all in good business sense mates. Just looking out for my investment you know. For a piece of good news I hear Zonko's will buy you out at a fair price.

Ronald. I don't know anything to say to you, but stay away from Hermione and Luna. You would be surprised what a little money in the hands of a Goblin squadron that helps them conceive things I am willing to do to you. This is not a warning or a threat. They have wards on them that when you get with in a hundred meters and you will not like it.

Molly and Arthur you hurt me the worst. I had hoped that you would have treated your own family better, but in the end they all were just a way to improve yourselves. Of course I am sure that you had Albus's approval for a few of the things. Like the potions that I was under my sixth year. Yes I know all about them. I wonder do you feel proud to know that you basically raised your daughter to be a breeding machine for a boy that you had never met. Is that why I have so many different vials of Ginny time in this collection. Was that you Molly raising your daughter to be able to keep me after our first time. Or was it you Arthur waiting for your own chance at her after she gave it a way to so many different wizards and witches. Were you both proud of the little walking sexual encyclopedia your raised. I had always wondered when you started her training. Of course if this ever got out you would say something stupid like Tom made her change after her first year, but I'm calling you on it. The Dursley's may have been horrible guardians to me, but at least they never damaged Dudley to the degree you did your own children. You know what you make me sick all of you. So I'm done.

Here are the terms you must live by unless you want this all these vials to go public. Know this you are never allowed to touch them. Go ahead and try to destroy them I made plenty of extras.

Term One: Stay away from the Potters and the Blacks. I may not be family anymore, but I take care of my own don't even try my patience on this.

Term Two: Never make any kind of claim that even in the smallest way can bring a bad light on my former families.

Term Three: Live a long and miserable life. I want you all to wallow in the guilt that you could have been great. All it would have taken was truly caring for a hurt and abused little boy.

Thank is all I have to say to you traitors. Sure there is more, but I will not waste my time on you anymore. You do this and I swear on magic form the moment you sign this contract as a family nothing in this room will be forwarded with out lack of evidence of terms broken.

Sincerely,

Harry (formerly Potter-Black)

P.S. If you can see this I suggest you look out for the Prophet today since it has a interesting article.

End Note: well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave your thoughts if it strikes you, if not oh well. I have decided that I'm going to keep this as a chapter not an omake. Later everyone.


End file.
